My Gamer Girl
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa was super horny after a stressful day at work and all she wanted was a bit of attention from her girlfriend but Anna was more focused on playing her computer games. With determination fully in her mind Elsa will do anything to pry Anna away from playing her game and start playing with her. Elsanna/ smut/ non incest/ one-shot


"Urgh!"

I storm into the apartment that I share with my girlfriend, Anna Arendelle, and kick my shoes off angrily, it has just not been my day today. Firstly, I woke up late which led me into getting into trouble with my bosses. Secondly, Anna and I usually have, well some morning romance, but couldn't as I was totally late and so that put a dampen on my mood and then when I thought it couldn't get worse, during my break, Anna started sending me some sexy pictures and sexts which threw my horniness into over drive and well if I don't fuck her or she fuck me in the next five minutes I will probably kill someone. I throw my bag on the floor and place my laptop bag and all my books for marking onto the table by the front room and make my way to see my sexy girlfriend for some 'afternoon delight'.

"What the fuck are you doing? You fucking noob!" I hear Anna scream as I walk into the living room "Fucking revive me, ass hat!"

I smile as Anna is playing on our PS4 and playing The Last of Us online. Now I am a pretty big gamer in my free time but Anna is completely obsessed with gaming. Basically her life motto is sleep, eat , game, repeat.. oh and fuck as well, can't forget that.

"Fuck you, bitch.. you're my fucking bitch now!" Anna laughed manically as she killed a guy with an impressive head shot and began tea bagging the fuck out of the dead body "Yeah! Tea bag city, bitch!"

I go over and sit on the coffee table and put Anna's feet on my lap, which were resting on the edge of the table, and began to massage her feet to get her attention.

"How was your day, sweetie?" I ask but was completely ignored as Anna was more focused on her game.

"Watch out!" Anna growled down her headset to her team mates "They're right behind us.. shoot them, quickly!"

Angrily I stood up throwing Anna's feet off me and stand in front of her blocking her from seeing the screen. I fold my arms across my chest and tap my foot angrily as it was her fault I was in this mood and now I'm here she's not bothering with me.

"Elsa! Move! Now!" Anna begged as she tried to look around me but I kept on moving as well so she was completely unable to see the screen now.

"Anna, pay attention to me! I need to talk to you and well I really need you.. if you know what I mean." I moaned knowing that she was still trying to get to see the screen.

"Elsa, please I'm having the best game of my life so we'll talk later yeah." Anna snapped not even bothering to look at me.

Was she even listening to me? I just said that I needed her and she didn't even bat a bloody eyelid. Time for plan B.

"Right! That's fine I guess all of your little buddies will satisfy you then seen as though I'm super horny and seen as though you wont help me out I guess I'll go and do it myself." I grin as I go to walk to the bedroom.

I hear all of Anna's team start cheering and whooping as I know they heard every little thing that I said. Anna groaned loudly and came out of the match she was playing and threw the controller down next to her as she got up and jumped over the sofa to stop me from walking off.

"Ok, I'm sorry I was ignoring you. Do you erm want me to help you get off?" Anna grinned cheekily winking at me.

"Hmm." I pondered for a moment as I loved teasing Anna "Nope, it's fine baby. You go back and play with your little friends and I'll play with myself."

"Fuck it!" Anna growled and pushed my against the wall with a bang "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I throw my head back hard against the wall as I slam my eyes shut, trying to control my breathing as Anna begins to kiss along my jawline as I slide my hand under her top and rake my nails up and down her side. I begin to moan into her ear as she pushes her knee between my legs and I open them wider for her. I need more from her so I remember what she likes.. what really makes her wild. When I speak my native Welsh to her.

"Fi angen I chi (I need you)." I moan into Anna's ear as I push her in closer to me as I scratch my nails over her back as she moved her head down to bite my neck hard again "Galetach (harder)."

Anna growls loudly into my ear as she grabs both my wrists with one hand and forces it above my head. She pushes her weight into me as she uses her free hand to pull my hair back hard, as I cry out she again attacks my pulse point sucking on the throbbing skin as I moan out loud.

"Anna, sgriw fi (screw me)." I pant as I can feel sweat rolling down my back.

"You know I love it when you talk your language to me baby, it drives me wild." Anna grunted as she let go of my wrists and I pull her in close kissing her roughly.

"I.. I want you inside me." I pant as we break the kiss and I lick my lips still tasting her on me.

I slam my eyes shut once again as I feel Anna's fingers tickle my hipbones as they trail down into my pants. I bite my lip hard to stop my moans from escaping, I quickly put my forehead on her shoulder as I feel her hand go further into my pants. Her fingers begin to tickle my inner thighs, making them quiver madly. She kisses me again roughly as she bites my lip, as she does I moan hard into her mouth which makes her dig her nails into my thigh. I gasp as I move my head off her shoulder and lean it against the wall behind me, once again. I am completely under her control as I hear her growl in my ear asserting her dominance over me as she leans down and bites my neck once again.

"Bite me harder, please." I cry as I feel continuous tingles running from my abdomen down to my soaking mound.

Anna bites it harder and begins to blow on the skin as I kept her head there signalling for her to mark me and make me hers, completely. She begins sucking on my neck which causes me to cry out. Picking up on this Anna moves my panties out of the way and begins to stroke my dripping folds. I gasp and bite my lip hard as she begins to dip the tip if her finger in, teasing me.

My whole body jerks in response to her touch and I'm completely turned on right now.

"I need you inside me right.. fucking.. now!" I begged as I moved my hand down and pushed her fingers in deeper as I cry out.

Anna grinned at me licking her lips as she added another finger, deep inside curling them so it hits my sweet spot. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls my hair as she attacks my neck again. I scream out as my knees begin to buckle but Anna catches me before I fall. I start panting hard again as she keeps her fingers pumping in and out of me as I lift my leg up and wrap it around her hips dragging her in closer. I quickly take my top off and Anna gasps as she sees that I'm wearing her favorite black and gold bra. I feel Anna go even deeper curling and straightening her fingers inside as she reaches around behind me and unclasps my bra, letting it fall silently to the floor.

I scream out as she latches onto one of my erect nipples as I keep riding her fingers.

"Ah! Oh fuck, Anna!" I cry out my breathing erratic "Take.. my pants and your.. top off."

Nodding, Anna removes her fingers, which gives me time to catch my breath but then I feel her pull my pants down and I quickly step out of them as I watch her take her top off. As soon as she threw her top on the sofa, I pulled her in for a rough kiss as I slip my tongue into her mouth moaning as I did. Anna begins to suck on my tongue as she bites my lip again. Anna slips her fingers down my body skipping over my abs and begins to slowly circle my clit over my panties, before moving down and slamming two fingers deep inside me once again.

I cry out, loving her touch but I feel like I need more. I take her fingers out and put them in my mouth as I keep eye contact with her as she looks at me with hunger and lust etched on her face. I wink at her as I noisily clean her fingers of my cum. I take the fingers out of my mouth with a pop and lean over hungrily kissing her so she can taste me. After I finish kissing her I turn my back to her and tell her to fuck me from behind.

Anna growls in my ear as she pushes herself against me. I moan out as the cold wall against my nipple and hot body makes me shiver as I throw my arms up and keep them above my head. Anna puts her hands on top of mine and slowly moves them down raking her fingernails against my skin as she leans in and kisses my neck again. I moan out her name as she trails her tongue to my shoulders and bites me hard. I move my arm and throw it over her head as I bring it to my neck again as I tell her to bite and suck it hard.

I feel Anna kick my legs wider as she reaches around and squeezes one of my breasts, pinching the taut nub. I cry out as I throw my body back into her as she carries on pulling and pinching my nipple, which makes my panties become more wet.

"Rhoi'r gorau I mi pryfocio (stop teasing me)." I growl.

Anna gasps and bites onto my neck again as she slams two fingers in from behind and fucks me hard. As I'm still leaning in to her I close my eyes and begin to rub myself fast as she keeps her fingers pumping in and out of me as I can feel my legs begin to shake.

"Cum.. for me.." Anna whispers as she quickens her fingers again hitting my G-spot repeatedly.

I rub my clit faster as I begin to squirt everywhere. All over her fingers and absolutely soaking my panties. My legs are trembling badly as I feel Anna dig her teeth into me as I hear her growl loudly as she keeps fucking me. I cry out as I keep finishing and I begin to feel light headed.

"That's it baby.. keep cumming for me.. I love you." Anna whispers as she peppers my neck and shoulders with kisses as she slows her fingers down.

Once I finish completely she takes her fingers out and puts them in her mouth as I turn around and fall back against the wall, still trying to control my breathing as a headache was forming.

"Fuck babe you taste so good." Anna moaned as she took her fingers out.

"Damn, I fucking came so hard." I say shaking my head as my vision was still blurred.

Anna leans over and puts her hands in my hair as she kisses me sweetly.

"Mmm Ok, sorry I was a bitch before and to make it up for you I'm going to go for a shower and then cook your favorite meal." I smile as I see Anna's face change into an excited little girl.

"You don't mean.." Anna began.

"Shrimp.. Alfredo." I moan in her ear as I see her shudder in delight.

Leaving Anna with her own thoughts I picked up my clothes and headed for a shower. Happy and satisfied, I hear Anna turn the computer back on and was greeted to a roar of cheering again.

"Erm Elsa.." I hear Anna laugh "I may or may not of left the camera running while we.. erm fucked.. and I may of saved it to the console.. just so you know!"

**A/N- Massive love to ****gamergurl1986**** who was my inspiration and who this is wrote for. Hope you all like it and till next time peeps :)**


End file.
